Proxima Midnight
'Proxima Midnight '''was one of Thanos' children and a member of the Black Order. She and her siblings were essential in his mission to find and harness the power of the Infinity Stones. She fought in the Battle of Wakanda, where she was killed by Scarlet Witch. Biography Black Order Becoming a Child of Thanos Proxima Midnight was an orphan taken in by Thanos after he conquered her race.‘Avengers: Infinity War’ Directors Compare Thanos to Genghis Khan Attack on the Statesman ]] Proxima Midnight was present with the other members of the Black Order when Thanos intercepted the Statesman holding the survivors of Ragnarok, having already acquired the Power Stone by decimating Xandar. She and her siblings stood guard while Thanos demanded that Loki surrender the Tesseract containing the Space Stone. Heimdall was killed by Thanos after using the Bifrost Bridge to send Hulk back to Earth. Loki was killed after trying to deceive and kill Thanos. After acquiring the Space Stone, Thanos ordered his children to retrieve two Infinity Stones on Earth, to which Midnight agreed without question. Leaving the grieving Thor to mourn over Loki's lifeless body, Thanos destroyed the ship before departing with his children.Avengers: Infinity War'' Attack on Vision ]] Midnight and Corvus Glaive later ambushed Scarlet Witch and Vision in Edinburgh, Scotland. Midnight and Glaive tried to forcefully remove the Mind Stone from Vision's head, but were interrupted by Scarlet Witch. Midnight then engaged in battle with Scarlet Witch, whilst the wounded Vision attempted to fend off Glaive. The Children of Thanos proceeded to corner Scarlet Witch and Vision. However, they were thwarted by the timely arrivals of Captain America, Black Widow and Falcon. Threatened death by Black Widow, Midnight rebuffed her and retreated from the area with the wounded Glaive. Battle of Wakanda ]] Later in Wakanda, Midnight stood with Cull Obsidian, taunting Captain America, Black Widow and Black Panther that Vision and the Mind Stone will be taken by Thanos. Angered by Black Panther's threats, Midnight dispatched Thanos' army of Outriders. In the ensuing invasion, Midnight watched in shock as Thor entered Wakanda with Groot and Rocket Raccoon. After noticing Scarlet Witch had joined the battle, Midnight ordered Glaive to take the Mind Stone from Vision, who was being operated on by Shuri. Midnight then confronted Scarlet Witch herself, preparing to kill her. However, Black Widow and Okoye came to Scarlet Witch's aid. Final Fight and Death Despite facing off against both Black Widow and Okoye, Proxima Midnight was able to hold her own and eventually gain the upper hand over both women. However, Scarlet Witch telekinetically threw Midnight into the path of a large war machine, which shredded her under its spinning blades, and splatting spots of her blue blood onto Black Widow. Personality Proxima Midnight was a cruel, callous and sadistic woman, who was fiercely loyal to Thanos and his cause of finding and harnessing the Infinity Stones. She took pleasure in causing pain and torment to her enemies, and revelled in watching chaos unfold. However, Midnight displayed a caring side towards fellow Black Order member Corvus Glaive, expressing her concerns after he was wounded by Black Widow. Powers and Abilities Equipment Relationships Family * Alars - Adoptive Grandfather * Thanos - Adoptive Father * Black Order ** Corvus Glaive † - Adoptive Brother ** Cull Obsidian † - Adoptive Brother ** Ebony Maw † - Adoptive Brother * Gamora † - Adoptive Sister turned Enemy * Nebula - Adoptive Sister turned Enemy Allies * Outriders Enemies * Loki † * Heimdall † * Avengers ** Vision † ** Steve Rogers/Captain America - Attempted Victim ** Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow - Attempted Victim ** Bruce Banner/Hulk ** Thor ** Sam Wilson/Falcon † ** Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch † - Attempted Victim and Killer ** James Rhodes/War Machine * T'Challa/Black Panther † * Ryan James/Flame Knight † * Dora Milaje ** Okoye - Attempted Victim * Guardians of the Galaxy ** Rocket Raccoon ** Groot † Trivia Behind the Scenes References External Links Category:Citations needed Category:Avengers: Infinity War Characters Category:Females Category:Blue Hair Category:Red Eyes Category:Black Order Members Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Scarlet Witch